Cuando la muerte toma su dominio
by RanhiroK
Summary: Tai se encontraba cambiándose después de su practica de fútbol. Cuando sale se da cuenta de que su mundo ha cambiado completamente.
1. Nuevo Mundo

Nuevo mundo

Nadie sabe cómo comenzó... -se escuchan muchos pasos desde atrás- Nadie sabe cómo terminará... -gritos repulsivos resuenan por el lugar- Los ecos del alba resuenan para el día en que el mundo cambió de forma radical. El día, que la muerte toma su dominio. -Una joven grita...-

Ese día, después de mi practica de fútbol fui el último en llegar a los camarines me duché y me fui a cambiar la ropa para luego ir a buscar a mi hermana quien practicaba ballet para así irnos juntos a casa, me abrochaba las zapatillas cuando el último de mis compañeros de equipo sale de la puerta y se despide de mi a lo que respondo. Finalmente me pongo de pie tomo mi bolso y me dispongo a salir de los camarines, serían alrededor de las siete de la tarde para cuando salí. Todo parecía normal afuera, no veía a nadie. Camino un poco y veo a nuestro entrenador vestido de azul al lado de la cancha dándome la espalda, lo saludo para despedirme de él. De haber sabido que ese sería mi primer encuentro con esas criaturas me hubiese gustado estar más preparado. Se dio la vuelta y grande fue mi sorpresa al verlo. Su color de piel era grisáceo, balbuceaba, tenía el cuello bañado en sangre y tenía el estómago abierto. Estaba pasmado, asqueado también. Luego comenzó a caminar hacia mí con los brazos hacia adelante, esto me hizo reaccionar y comencé a caminar hacia atrás luego me di la vuelta para comenzar a tratar para que no me diera alcance y aun mirándolo, cuando miro hacia al frente y me detuve completamente aterrorizado. Veía más de estas criaturas. Montones de ellos acabando con algunos de los estudiantes que aún quedaban los abrían, mordían su carne y a su alrededor un baño de sangre, algunas víctimas que seguían vivas aún gritaban y pedían auxilio. Me doy la media vuelta corriendo lo más rápido que puedo, esquivo a mi entrenador quien cambia de dirección para seguirme nuevamente y doy la vuelta a la esquina del instituto para ver la entrada, mis planes quedaron hechos trisas al ver que en la salida habían sino más de ellos. Pensé en lo que podía hacer mientras respiraba agitadamente volví al campus deportivo nuevamente esquivo a mi entrenador quien se da la vuelta a seguirme. No pensaba con claridad aún no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, de un momento a otro me encontré atrapado por los alumnos de otros clubes y tuve que dar la media vuelta, entre en los camarines de nuevo y cerré la puerta. Grave fue mi error que la cerré tan fuerte que atrajo la atención de varios de ellos, entre en pánico no sabía que hacer comencé a caminar en círculos todo parecía acabado para mí. Me senté cuando veo en una esquina un bate de béisbol, dejo mi bolso en la banca y tomé el bate lo miro un momento y aprieto el mango. Al fin tenía un arma con que defenderme, mientras pensaba en cómo salir de ahí. Los muertos vivientes seguían golpeando la puerta. No había otra salida más que aquella puerta, estaba llegando a desesperarme cuando veo lo que sería mi salvación. Había un tubo de ventilación en una esquina que daba hacía afuera. Estaba atornillada y no hallé mejor forma de abrirlo que a batazos. Finalmente lo saqué, era bastante estrecho pero cabía, decidí dejar mi uniforme deportivo y las zapatillas de fútbol ahí pero llevarme el bolso vacío, por si necesitara llevar algo después. Me arrastre por la tubería de ventilación utilizando todo mi cuerpo, no recorrí mucho cuando llegue al final, tomé el bate y golpeé varias veces con la punta hasta que lo logré sacar. Caí de frente hacia unos arbustos, descansé un momento ahí y luego me pare. Me dirigí por el costado para ver la entrada a esos camarines y vi que estaba repleta de ellos, fue una buena idea no abrir la puerta y tratar de cargármelos yo solo. Estaba escondido en los arbustos mirando los alrededores sin darme cuenta de que había alguien atrás mío que se acercaba poco a poco hasta que finalmente me agarró por las espalda, me asuste de sobremanera cría que era mi fin trate de gritar pero me había tapado la boca. Cuando escucho una voz familiar.

-Calma Tai soy yo -me susurró para no llamar la atención de los muertos vivientes luego me sacó la mano de la boca-

-¡Sora! -exclamaba yo lo más despacio que podía, me alegraba encontrar a alguien conocido. Estaba vestida con las ropas con que practicaba tenis- ¿qué haces aquí? -le pregunté-

-Iba a cambiarme cuando me atacaron dos de esas cosas -me respondió-

-¿Y qué hiciste? -la seguí cuestionando-

-Golpeé a uno con la raqueta -me muestra su raqueta con una hendidura en una esquina- y corrí. Logré llegar a los arbustos por el otro lado de estos camarines ¿Y tú cómo llegaste aquí? -preguntaba ella ahora-

-La entrada principal estaba repleta y volví para acá donde me quede encerrado en los camarines pero logré salir por la ventilación -respondí-

-¿Fuiste tú el del portazo? -cuestionó a lo que yo asentí- Debí imaginarlo -dijo con ironía. Bueno al menos nos deja algunos lugares libres, vamos salgamos de aquí -vamos, agregue yo y continuamos caminando por el lado de los camarines-

Llegamos al final de los camarines y luego nos encontramos con la muralla que marcaba el límite del instituto no veíamos señales de muertos vivientes así que seguimos. Le ofrecí que se subiera en mi para que pudiésemos al fin salir del instituto, ella aceptó pero me dijo que no mirara refiriéndose a debajo de su falda, me abstuve de decir un comentario pero no lo hice. Se tomó del tope de la muralla y logró saltar y llegar al otro lado. Le lancé mi bolso con el bate y su raqueta. Me dijo que me apresurara. No alcanzaba el tope de la muralla así que me tuve que hacer para atrás para tomar impulso y usando la muralla como punto de apoyo logré alcanzar el tope, luego subí mis piernas y logré bajar al otro lado.

-Ya salimos -dije triunfante-

-Sí, ¿ahora a dónde vamos? -dijo seriamente- no creo que ellos estén solo en el instituto -tenía razón no era momento de celebrar había que buscar un lugar más seguro, pensé. Cuando en ese momento se me viene a la cabeza-

-Mi hermana -tenía que ir por ella, esperaba que estuviese sana y salva-

-¿Quieres ir a buscarla? -asentí- ¿Dónde se encuentra? no me digas que en el instituto -agrego algo molesta. Le dije que no estaba en el instituto. Ella tenía clases de Ballet afuera- Esta bien vamos ¿Dónde es?

Tome el bate y dirigí el camino. Quedaba a unas cinco cuadras de nuestro instituto. Estábamos detrás del instituto y teníamos que franquearlo, caminábamos bastante alertas, no había señales de movimiento por ese lugar, dimos la primera vuelta en las esquinas no se veía señales de vida y doblamos siguiendo el borde del instituto. Cuando llegamos a la calle del frente del instituto miramos hacia la entrada y vimos a la gran cantidad de ellos ahí. No sabíamos que hacían tan juntos pero no era momento de cuestionarse y tomamos el camino contrario. Caminamos por las calles, la escuela de danza de mi hermana quedaba en una calle bastante congestionada pues estaba llena de comercio. Llegamos haciendo varios quites a calles con caminantes, lo que hizo bastante más largo el camino. Llevaba el bate en todo momento. Cuando doblamos una calle bastante estrecha uno de aquellos nos detenía el camino, era un hombre que llevaba una camisa y unos pantalones bastante elegantes. No tuve más remedio que acabar con su miseria ahí mismo golpeándolo con todas mis fuerzas en la cabeza con el bate, saltó bastante sangre como pedazos de cerebros en todas direcciones, golpeo el piso dejando en el un charco de sangre que tenía un color muy parecido al marrón. Quizá ustedes crean que es divertido andar por la vida matando estas criaturas, pero debo decir que eso no es verdad, el olor que tienen es tan repugnante que cuesta bastante estar cerca de ellos sin vomitar. Finalmente llegamos a la calle, el cielo se mostraba de color anaranjado mostrando que quedaba poco para que anocheciese. Teníamos que apurarnos. La calle tenía a varios de ellos vagueando por ahí, teníamos que idear una forma de pasar dos cuadras sin ser detectados. Al otro lado de la calle vi un auto estacionado. En ese momento se me ocurrió una idea. Busqué un objeto contundente en los alrededores de la esquina y vi que en la otra esquina de la calle perpendicular en la que nos encontrábamos había una tienda deportiva, de todas esas tomé un balón de fútbol que había. Sora me preguntó para que necesitaba eso, yo confiado le dije que esperara y viera. La tienda al parecer había sido abandonada por sus dueños. Le dije que tomara cualquier cosa que nos sirviera de la tienda y que las pusiera en el bolso que llevaba. Buscamos por aquella tienda por cosas que parecieran armas nos separamos un momento para explorarla más rápido, al final solo encontramos otro bate de béisbol para que ella usara. Salimos de la tienda y puse mi plan en marcha, deje el balón en la esquina y apunte al auto que había visto previamente tomé un poco de distancia y pateé con todas mis fuerzas, el balón dio de lleno en el capo del auto, y como lo esperaba comenzó a sonar la alarma de aquel. Sora se sorprendió y me felicitó por mi actuación. Estábamos esperando que el sonido los atrajera y eso pasó, algunos de ellos llegaron y atacaron al auto y se comenzaron a apelotonar alrededor del auto. Era nuestra oportunidad de tomar el lado contrario y llegar a nuestro destino. Mientras corríamos nos cargamos a algunos solitarios que se dirigían hacia el auto. Hasta que llegamos.

-¿Aquí es? -preguntó mirando por fuera la escuela de danza-

-Sí -respondí mirando también-

-Oye Tai...

-¿Sí?

-¿Y si tu hermana no se encuentra aquí? O...

-No quiero ni pensarlo... -dije ante esta posible idea- Vamos adentro...

Entramos, todo estaba muy silencioso y oscuro, apenas si quedaba luz afuera, recorrimos la entrada, los dos teníamos los bates en las manos y estábamos bastante atentos ante cualquier sonido. Pasamos por un pasillo revisamos todas las puertas sin encontrar nada ni a nadie cuando abrí una puerta. Adentró estaba completamente oscuro. Había estado aquí antes así que sabía que al lado de la puerta había un interruptor, palme la muralla con mis manos, estaba bastante nervioso al igual que Sora. Finalmente lo encontré lo apreté y toda la habitación se ilumino por completo. Grande fue nuestra sorpresa pues adentro habían al menos quince muertos vivientes o más bien muertas, vi entre ellas a la instructora, eso sí estaban vestidas de forma casual por lo que supuse que se iban pero algo sucedió, el piso estaba manchado en sangre y vi que uno de los muertos vivientes no era ni una bailarina o del lugar. Ellos reaccionaron a nosotros y se dirigieron a atacarnos. Decidimos pelear, como primer objetivo le di al hombre del grupo que se encontraba más adelante le desencajó la mandíbula y tirándolo en el piso Sora golpeo a la que era la instructora de mi hermana destrozándole el cráneo, de esa forma comenzamos a repartir golpes a todos los muertos vivientes del lugar. El olor se hacía más fuerte a medida que acabábamos con las alumnas del lugar era insoportable se escuchaban los huesos crujir y romperse al ser golpeados por los bates era una de las cosas más sádicas que había hecho jamás. Finalmente acabamos con todos. Sora y yo tomábamos un respiro, nuestras ropas estaban manchadas en sangre y el lugar apestaba. Kari no estaba en el grupo de ellos que asesinamos lo que me alivió bastante pero aún estaba preocupado. Ambos salimos de ese fétido lugar y llegamos donde se supone se cambiaban las chicas al otro lado de donde entramos, la puerta estaba abierta y al igual que atrás estaba completamente oscuro, si Kari no estaba ahí no sabría donde pudiese estar, entramos, encendí la luz y llamé por Kari. Nos adentramos un poco más y llamé una vez más, en eso uno de los casilleros comienza a sonar por dentro. Sora y yo miramos asustados a aquel casillero que vibraba, fui y a abrirlo, mire a Sora la cual apretó el bate preparándose. Tomé la manija del casillero y cuando la abrí del casillero saltó algo que me tumbo en el piso, caí de espaldas. Más no asustado, feliz fui al ver que lo que me había tumbado no era una de esas cosas y más aún al ver que era mi querida hermana la cual repetía mi nombre llorando en mi pecho. La abracé y la traté de calmar. Sora miraba la escena conmovida dejando el bate a un lado.

-Tranquila Kari ya estoy aquí, no tienes que temer -dije parándonos a ambos-

-Tai... -me nombraba aún llorosa-

-¿Estás bien? -me aseguraba de que no le hubiese pasado nada, ella asintió con la cabeza abrazándome.

-No sabes cuánto me alegro -llorando ahora yo también- no sabes cuánto.

Después de este momento nos calmamos y logramos conversar ya más tranquilamente, cuando le estaba preguntando sobre lo sucedido de improvisto antes de que pudiese contestar, la luz de la habitación y la contigua se apagaron. Dejándonos a los tres completamente a oscuras. Todos nos asustamos, Hikari me abrazó. Decidimos que no podíamos salir de noche por lo que nos quedamos ahí toda la noche. La primera noche en un mundo que ya no volvería a ser el mismo.

Fin Capitulo


	2. Búsqueda

_**Búsqueda**_

Esa noche no pude dormir, estuve en vela toda noche, habíamos decidido dormir en una oficina donde había un sofá. Yo estaba sentado en una esquina Kari dormía utilizando mis piernas de almohada acostada en el sofá que era bastante largo y finalmente Sora en la otra esquina. Yo como dije antes no pude dormir, medité toda la noche y tenía el bate al lado del sofá por cualquier cosa. Recordaba lo sucedido ayer, pasó tan rápido que no me dí cuenta, miré a mi hermana y la vi dormir plácidamente cosa que me agradaba, estaba feliz de haberla encontrado viva, estaba tan concentrado en que estuviera bien que no me había preocupado de nada más, que sería de nuestros padres. De las demás personas que conocíamos, no faltó mucho para finalmente preguntarme ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Pensé en que, sin pensarlo fui y maté a esas cosas sin remordimiento, pensé si esto era reversible tenía un gran lio en la mente ¿De verdad estábamos siento atacados por "zombis"? ¿Muertos vivientes? No lo sé, fue casi un instinto asesinarlos. Y esto no es como en las películas, como lo pintan en ellas. Ellos apestan y cuando digo apestan es al borde de lo aguantable. Esto me recuerda de que cuando salimos de los camarines y pasamos por donde habíamos matado a los zombis que estaban en el lugar Kari no pudo aguantar el vomitar ahí mismo, por suerte no podía verlos sangrar en el piso, aunque probablemente los hubiese visto caminar. Pero verlos de la forma en que los habíamos dejado y con un olor más fuerte. Decidí no seguir pensando en esto. El resto de la noche la pasé pensando en que haríamos este nuevo día. No sabía por dónde empezar... No sabía por dónde empezar...

De esta forma pasé la noche, ya había comenzado a amanecer, escuchaba pajaritos. Me molestaban, que ellos pudieran seguir como si nada. Pude ver a mi hermana mejor, parecía tranquila cosa que me calmo un poco, hasta que recordé lo que estaba sucediendo. Miré a Sora a mi derecha, estaba con su mano en el apoya brazos del sillón sosteniendo su cabeza. Tomé un respiro y trate de levantarme lo más cuidadoso posible para no despertarla, con mis manos apoye su cabeza en el sillón. Tomé el bate y salí de esa oficina. Quería observar la calle. Desde adentro todo parecía normal afuera, no podía ver bien desde el ventanal. Decidí abrir la puerta, tenía la mano sobre el picaporte sin tocarlo, pensé un momento, pero finalmente lo giré y salí. Los rayos del sol iluminaban la calle. Mire de un lado a otro, no veía nada. Volví adentro y entre de nuevo a la oficina. Al entrar vi que Sora había despertado.

-Buenos días Sora

-Buenos días Tai -dijo pasándose la mano por la cara para despertar, se veía que no había podido dormir bien en ese sillón-

-Creo que es momento de hablar, ayer no hablamos lo suficiente -me miro por un momento-

-Tienes razón -dijo finalmente, ambos nos habíamos puesto muy serios en el asunto- ¿Qué crees que está pasando? -me preguntó-

-No lo sé -respondí con sinceridad- pero sea lo que sea, no me agrada

-A mí tampoco -dijo levantándose del sillón, luego me miró- crees que sean... Ya sabes... Zombis -dijo finalmente-

-Puede ser... Pero no voy a dejar que me muerdan para averiguarlo.

-Si lo son -afirmó mi hermana la cual se había levantado, nos pilló de sorpresa a Sora y a mí- yo lo vi, uno de ellos estaba chocando contra la puerta de fuera, alguien fue a ver y al abrir la puerta fue atacado... Después ataco a nuestro grupo. Estaba horrorizada al ver esa... Esa carnicería unas entraron en pánico y comenzaron a correr hacía la puerta. Una fue tomada por alguien que estaba muerto o eso creía y entonces me dí cuenta que los muertos comenzaban a levantarse. Me escondí en los camarines con mis compañeras, estaban asustadas al igual que yo. Creo que nos vieron entrar ahí cuando comenzaron a golpear la puerta. Mirábamos aterrada la puerta. Hasta que finalmente entraron. Pasó lo mismo nuevamente, esta vez sí pude reaccionar antes y me metí en ese casillero. Si no hubieses venido no sé qué habría pasado -dijo entre sollozos-

Habíamos escuchado atentamente a mi hermana, cosas se me venían a la cabeza, ella estaba al borde del llanto así que fui a consolarla, miré a Sora y ella estaba bastante sorprendida. Al menos ahora conocía mejor el funcionamiento de estas cosas. Y digo cosas porque no eran personas para mi. Estuvimos así por un momento hasta que se calmaron las cosas. Fue entonces cuando me dí cuenta de algo muy importante. Necesitábamos comida. Revisamos el lugar y no había nada para comer pero al menos seguía habiendo agua. Fue entonces cuando les dije mi plan.

-Vamos a tener que ir a buscar comida no podemos quedarnos en este lugar -ellas no respondieron pero sabían que tenía razón- Vamos a tomar toda el agua que podamos y la llevaremos al menos así no tendremos sed ¿No sabes si hay alguna botella para llevar agua por aquí? -le pregunté a mi hermana-

-Tengo una en los camarines -dijo ella bajando la cabeza-

-No te preocupes yo voy por ella. Llevaremos en el bolso y buscare alguna mochila para llevar más. Espérenme aquí.

Fui entonces, pase por donde dejamos a todos los cuerpos aguantando la respiración lo más que pude, era repugnante. Llegué a los camarines y busque todo lo necesario, tome prestada una mochila que había ahí y comencé a buscar por todas partes. Encontré una botella de agua en el piso y la metí en la mochila. Fue entonces cuando decidí abrir los casilleros para buscar más cosas. En ese momento pensé que no debí dejar mi botella allá, pero seguí en mi labor. Daba patadas a los casilleros doblando la puerta y los abría. Encontré tres botellas de agua con agua en su mayoría, también encontré varias toallas y cosas de aseo personal. Algunas fotos... me detuve un poco a ver esas fotos y pensaba en que ya nunca podrían estar así, fue entonces cuando vi el casillero de mi hermana, y valla que si tenía fotos. Vi fotos de todos nosotros, todos nuestros conocidos. Fotos con sus amigos. Finalmente opté por una donde salíamos todos en una foto grupal, era del año pasado pero luego de observarla por un momento me fijé que me había detenido mucho guarde la foto en mi bolsillo y seguí buscando. Vi unas barras energéticas, también las tome eran cinco. Se me hacía raro buscar entre las cosas personales de otros pero no tenía opción. Finalmente eso fue lo que encontré tres botellas y cinco barras energéticas, ah y la foto. Salí de aquel lugar y volví con ellas quienes me esperaban impacientes con los bates ensangrentados en las manos.

-¿Estás bien? -me preguntó Kari-

-Si lo estoy

-¿Qué conseguiste? -preguntó Sora mirando la mochila que llevaba en mi hombro derecho-

-Pues, tres botellas de agua y cinco barras energéticas. Deberíamos comer unas -añadí-

-Tienes razón tengo mucha hambre no he comido nada desde ayer -asintió Sora-

-Yo tampoco -dijo Kari, a lo que yo saco las barras y les entrego una a cada una y una para mí-

-Bueno voy a llenar las botellas con agua y vamos -dije dirigiéndome al lavabo- prepárense -las llené una por una y la metí en la mochila nuevamente, luego salí- ¿Están listas? -pregunté-

-¿Hacia dónde vamos? -preguntó Sora-

-Nuestras casas no están lejos, creo que lo mejor es ir para allá -ella me miró sorprendida-

-Tienes razón, no había pensado en eso. Ojala mi madre este bien -dijo bastante preocupada- con todo esto no me había puesto a pensar en eso.

-Yo también estoy preocupado por mis padres, podríamos ver si Matt y Davis están bien después ellos también viven cerca.

-Pero Tai, no es seguro ir de aquí para allá.

-Lo sé. Pero mientras más seamos mejor. De cualquier modo cuando lleguemos a tu casa si no quieren salir puedo ir yo solo -dije sin temor, después de todo no quería ponerlas en peligro-

-Yo te acompañare Tai, también quiero saber cómo está Matt.

-Yo no quiero quedarme sola. Yo también voy -agrego Kari ya más segura-

-Bien. Ahora vamos -tomé el bolso que llevábamos y lo doble para meterlo en la mochila que era más fácil de llevar pero creía que el bolso no sería útil más adelante, me puse la mochila mi hermana mi pasó el bate y abrí la puerta lentamente-

Me asomé por la puerta y registre el perímetro, igual que antes no veía nada por ambos lados. Y dije que era seguro salir. Ellas me siguieron afuera, le pedí a Kari que no se alejara de mi ella asintió. Avanzamos por la calle, seguimos derecho por un rato vimos unos pocos zombis vagando por las calles perpendiculares pero seguíamos a paso firme. Llegamos a la calle donde se encontraba Fuji TV, pero al asomarnos vimos que esa calle estaba repleta, asustados retrocedimos, decidimos darnos la vuelta y rodear por la playa, nos pareció lo más seguro. Aunque íbamos a perder mucho tiempo, no nos íbamos a arriesgar. Así fue como en vez de cruzarla dimos vuelta por la calle en la que estábamos y fuimos al este. Entonces en un cruce vimos un choque. En el capo de uno de los autos estaba la mitad de un cuerpo que había sido expulsado del auto, estaba vivo y nos miró balbuceando tratando de agarrarnos, mi hermana miro para otro lado y Sora hizo un gesto de repulsión. Pasamos por el lado y seguimos nuestro camino. Finalmente llegamos a la costa. De esta forma doblamos hacia el norte y seguimos la costa. No muy grata fue ver que por la calle de la costa se encontraban unos zombis que nos tapaban el paso, no eran muchos así que decidí que podríamos con ellos. Eran como diez, mire a Sora y le di una señal con la cabeza. Entonces ataque a uno y con un golpe desde arriba con el bate le rompí el cráneo, su cabeza explotó en sangre y sesos llegándome a salpicar, pero no era tiempo de sentir asco así que golpee a otro en la mandíbula. Por su parte Sora también eliminó a uno e iba por otro. Uno por uno cayeron, así fue como seguimos nuestro camino doblamos antes de llegar a la esquina de la playa pues la calle que estaba repleta ya la habíamos evitado. Ahora era solo seguir derecho para llegar a la casa de Sora. Fue entonces cuando desde un callejón un zombi me derriba Kari gritó mi nombre, el zombi trataba de morderme pero yo lo alejaba de mí con todas mis fuerzas, era increíblemente fuerte, usaba el bate para alejar su cabeza de mí, entonces Sora quien reacciono se colocó sobre mí y golpeó al Zombi con el bate de ella sacándole la cabeza y enviándola a volar, nuevamente me salpico sangre y el cuerpo cayó sobre mí y lo eché a un lado asqueado.

-¿Estás bien Tai? -dijeron ambas preocupadas-

-Si tranquilas estoy bien -dije levantándome y sacándome la sangre que podía de la cara- sigamos.

Seguimos por la calle, comencé a poner más atención a mí alrededor y me di cuenta de que la mayoría de las tiendas fue saqueada, tenían los ventanales rotos y adentro parecía que hubiese pasado un huracán. Cuando empezamos a llegar a las zonas residenciales. Estábamos cerca ya. Fue cuando llegamos, Sora se adelantó y subió las escaleras, Kari y yo le seguíamos por detrás abrió la puerta y llamó por su madre. Entonces nosotros llegamos a la puerta.

-¡Mamá! ¡¿Estás aquí?! ¡Mamá! -gritaba Sora por el departamento-

-¿No está? -dije entrando-

-No -dijo parada mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas con las manos empuñadas a sus lados y el ceño fruncido. Se sentía impotente-

-Tranquila Sora -dije apoyando mi mano en su hombro- no podemos estar seguros de nada.

-¡Si no está aquí quiere decir que estaba afuera! ¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?! -me gritó enfadada quitando mi mano de encima-

-Yo... lo siento Sora. Pero aún puede estar viva en alguna parte -no quería que perdiera las esperanzas, aunque yo también creía que su madre estaba perdida-

-Espero que tengas razón...

Que horrible destino nos depararía desde ese momento, era lo único que podía pensar en ese momento.

Fin Capitulo


	3. El plan

_**El plan**_

Decidimos hacer algo para comer. Lo único que habíamos comido desde que empezó todo esto fueron las barras energéticas que encontré. Sora ya más calmada se dirigió a la cocina para ver que podíamos hacer. Pero antes de que hiciera cualquier cosa, mi hermana hizo un comentario bastante acertado.

-Deberían lavarse las manos al menos. Digo... antes de empezar a manipular la comida -dijo algo tímida, la miramos cuando dijo esto y nos dimos cuenta de nuestra situación, estábamos demasiado centrados en lo que estábamos haciendo que nos olvidamos de que estábamos cubiertos de sangre seca-

-Tienes razón Kari, también debería cambiarme -dijo Sora mirándose, su uniforme de tenis tenía bastantes manchas oscuras de sangre y sus piernas también tenían muchas- Ve tu primero Tai, no tengo cambio de ropa para ti. Kari ve que encuentras para que podamos comer.

-Claro -asentimos mi hermana y yo, para luego dirigirme al baño y mi hermana a la cocina. Entonces Sora cambió su rumbo y se dirigió a su cuarto para buscar un cambio de ropa-

Entre al baño, me sentía bastante incomodo por estar en una casa ajena, pero no le tomé importancia, entonces me miré al espejo, estaba con la cara salpicada en sangre y no poca, mi polera Estaba casi completamente manchada de sangre, desde el cuello hasta la base. Miré mis manos y también estaban ensangrentadas. Abrí el grifo y refregué mis manos, mientras la sangre que se juntaba con el agua hacía un espiral marchándose por el drenaje. Me lavé la cara con ambas manos y luego me miré nuevamente en el espejo. Me quedé así por un momento, luego limpie algunos restos de sangre que habían quedado en el lava manos. Entonces salí del baño. Kari estaba calentando agua en una tetera pues no había luz para utilizar el calentador, al parecer iba a hacer pasta. Fui a ayudarle, mientras tanto Sora entro al baño. Cuando Sora salió del baño yo y Kari teníamos casi lista la comida.

-Necesitaba eso -dijo Sora saliendo del baño limpia y cambiada de ropa-

-Ven ya estamos por terminar -dije para que viniese-

-Voy.

Comimos todo lo que hicimos, no dejamos nada. Me sentía desvergonzado comiendo así en la casa de Sora, pero al parecer a ella no le importaba. Estuvimos bastante relajados ese día, como si nada hubiese pasado afuera y eso me hacía sentir culpable de cierto modo. Ese día cenamos y fuimos a dormir. Solo habían dos habitaciones, la de sus padres y la de ella, yo me ofrecí para dormir en el sillón para que Hikari durmiera en la habitación de Sora y ella en la de sus padres, pero me dijo que mejor ella dormía en su habitación y nosotros en la de sus padres, esto me hacía sentir bastante incomodo, sobre todo porque notaba que Sora aceptaba que sus padres estaban ya muertos por su actitud. Creía que tenía que decirle algo, pero no tenía nada que decirle. Nada, me sentía inútil como amigo. Antes de cerrar la puerta me dijo que podía usar el pijama de su padre que desde hace algún tiempo no venía a su casa por su trabajo. Entonces cerró la puerta de su habitación, miré la puerta por un momento más y me di la vuelta para descansar. Sora le había prestado un pijama a Kari, yo por mi lado saqué bastante incomodo el pijama del padre de Sora. Me fui cambiar al baño, pensé en que tenía que buscar más ropa en mi casa esa ropa estaba increíblemente apestosa. Volví con el pijama puesto, me quedaba algo largo pero serviría para dormir. Entonces comencé nuevamente a revisar el armario.

-¿Tai que haces? -me preguntó mi hermana desde la cama-

-Busco un futón para dormir en el piso y que puedas dormir sola, debo estar hediondo -dije riendo un poco, entonces sentí que Hikari me tiraba el brazo-

-Tai... quiero dormir contigo -la miré girando la cabeza, aún tenía las manos en el futón pero asentí- no me importa si hueles mal.

Más tarde esa noche Hikari me abrazaba la espalda, cuando me llama.

-Tai... ¿Estás despierto?

-Si

-Tengo miedo -me conmovió al decir esto me di la vuelta para abrazarla yo también-

-No te preocupes, yo te protegeré pase lo que pase -le dije para tranquilizarla-

-¿No me dejarás?

-Nunca -dije para quitarle todas sus inseguridades-

-Tai...

-Dime.

-¿Crees que nuestros padres estén vivos? -dijo apretando un poco más el abrazó-

-Eso espero Kari. Eso espero -dije apretando de vuelta-

Ella se quedó dormida al poco tiempo después, yo me quedé despierto un poco más. Tenía tantas cosas que pensar, pero el cansancio me ganó y me dormí no mucho después.

Fue cuando descansamos que me empezó a doler el cuerpo a la mañana siguiente. El uso de los bates y constante actividad física y psicológica habían utilizado mucha energía, y ahora pagaba el precio. Sora estaba igual que yo. Al usar los bates con tanta fuerza que los brazos me dolían. Descansamos todo ese día. Kari se ofreció a preparar todo. Me sentía bastante inútil, pero cada vez que trataba yo o Sora de ayudar en algo Kari decía que descansáramos y que ella se encargaba de todo. Sentía casi que nos estábamos aprovechando de mi hermana, pero ella lo hacía con gusto. Parecía que todo fuese normal afuera de esta forma. Ella nos traía las cosas a la cama. Entre cada comida yo solo dormí, supuse que Sora también hacia lo mismo. Tuve mucho tiempo para pensar de esta forma. La comida no duraría para siempre, teníamos que cambiar de lugar y pronto, pensaba en ir a mi casa y cambiarme de ropa sacar alimentos. Quería ir a ver si nuestros amigos estaban bien. Creía que mientras más fuéramos, más fácil sería protegernos. Aunque estaba el problema de los alimentos. Aun así me decidí a buscarlos. Los que estaban cerca eran Davis y Matt luego venía la casa de Kari y yo. Esperaba que ellos estuvieran vivos Davis no había ido a la práctica de fútbol porque estaba enfermo, contaba con que siguiera en su casa a salvo. De Matt no sabía que esperar él vivía prácticamente en el edificio del frente, pero no se si estaba ensayando cuando empezó todo o en su casa, de todas formas iba a ir. Hacia el norte se encontraban los demás no muy lejos también aunque no tan cerca como Davis y Matt. Entonces vino a mi uno de los problemas más serios. Las armas. Los bates habían funcionado bien pero eran bastante agotadores de usar. Necesitábamos armas, pero luego recordé de donde podríamos sacar armas, el problema era llegar, tenía que ir hacia el sur del parque de diversiones hacia el sur. Por ahora creí mejor buscar a los demás antes de hacer algo así de peligroso. Ahora que pasaría si hubiese algún padre. Claramente mi idea de ir al sur de "pallet town" les parecería demasiado peligroso y suicida. Pero ¿Ellos pensarían que necesitamos comer y que necesitaremos salir para encontrar alimento? Me dije que enfrentaría a eso. Pensaba demasiado a futuro, las posibilidades eran muchas pero trataba de cubrir cada cosa. Después pensé en un lugar para quedarnos todos ¿O nos íbamos a separar, cada familia por su parte? Ahora los que no tenían familia ya o ellos estaban desaparecidos, decidí corregirme. Tendrían que quedarse con alguien más. Pensé si todo lo que estaba planeando tenía algún sentido, lo poco y nada que sabía de las criaturas que nos agobiaban era frustrante ¿Al morir te convertías? ¿La mordida te infectaba y te convertías? ¿La mordida te mataba y entonces te convertías? Sea cual sea no quería averiguarlo por lo que los mantendría lejos y eliminaría de tener que hacerlo. Solo pensé que necesitábamos un lugar donde poder estar seguros y tener alimentos ¿Cómo podía yo encontrar un lugar así? pensaba. Un lugar más deshabitado pensé, de esta forma habría pocos zombis. Ese era el plan que iba a decirles a los demás. Alejarnos de los suburbios y buscar un lugar donde quedarnos. Cultivar nuestros propios alimentos y vivir una vida tranquila. Quería ver estos pensamientos utópicos como una esperanza. Esperanza para seguir viviendo. No quería vivir aterrorizado siempre.

Pensado esto estaba bastante agotado mentalmente así que caí dormido nuevamente. Hikari me levantó para la cena, le di las gracias y comí a gusto el plato de arroz. Aún me dolían las extremidades pero el descanso había sentado bastante bien. Era ya bastante tarde según veía por la ventana del cuarto. Después de terminar la comida decidí dejar de pensar tanto y seguir descansando. Ya más tarde Kari vino a acostarse.

-Gracias por lo que hiciste hoy Kari.

-No es nada Tai, quería ayudar en algo. Ustedes eran los que combatían esos monstruos y yo me quedaba parada observando. Quería sentirme útil -dijo esto metiéndose en la cama, lo que dijo me hacía bastante sentido- no puedo acostumbrarme a dormir aquí, se siente... raro.

-Tienes razón yo también me siento bastante incomodo, y no lo digo por la cama, sino que por que no es nuestra casa y es la cama de los padres de Sora.

-Es lo que pienso -dijo acurrucándose en la cama junto a mí-

-Al menos es una cama y no un incómodo sofá.

-Pero si ayer te ofreciste para dormir en el sofá -me dijo entre risas-

-Eso es por lo que te explique Kari, no es que quiera dormir en un sofá todos los días.

Dije como si me hubiese molestado mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Estuvimos así un momento cuando los dos comenzamos a reír. Esto logró quitarme el estrés por un momento. A pesar de nuestra situación logramos reír, esto me hizo ver al futuro con más esperanza que antes. Quizá podríamos ser capases de vivir y sobrepasar todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Es increíble lo que hace la risa en las personas. Olvidar hasta las cosas más agobiantes. Aun así no dejaba de preocuparme menos la situación. También sabía que protegería a Kari pasara lo que pasara, no sabía si nuestros padres estaban con vida, en caso contrario Hikari era lo último que me quedaba en el mundo junto a mis amigos que esperaba que también estuviesen a salvo. Íbamos a dormir cuando la puerta de la habitación se abre, era Sora Con una almohada en las manos.

-Puedo dormir con ustedes -dijo mirando al suelo bastante avergonzada -Me siento muy sola en mi habitación.

-Claro, ven a la cama -dijimos mi hermana y yo, me parecía extraño que ella nos pidiera eso, pero al parecer quería compañía, creí que ella había aceptado la muerte de sus padres y estar sola no la ayudaba. Tenía que hablar con ella cuando tuviese una oportunidad-

Se acostó a mi otro lado, quedando yo entre las dos chicas. En cualquier otro momento me hubiese sentido afortunado. Pero no podía con todo lo que estaba pasando. Nos dimos las buenas noches entre todos y nos dispusimos para dormir. Mi último pensamiento antes de quedarme dormido fue que a pesar de lo que estaba pasando en Japón o quizás el mundo era que si de algo estaba seguro ahora es que quería vivir, vivir para poder volver a pasar buenos momentos con las personas que aprecio.

Fin capitulo


	4. Atrapados

**Atrapados**

Desperté temprano en la mañana sentí que dormí bastante bien. Y no lo digo por que estuviese acompañado, sino que me sentía descansado. Estaba siendo abrazado por ambas mujeres, miraba a ambos lados y ellas dormían, parecían ángeles durmiendo, aunque de pronto me sentí atrapado. No quería despertarlas, pero tampoco podía volver a dormir. Por lo que resignado me quede mirando al techo pensando. Pensé, ¿por qué no fuimos ayer mismo a ver si Matt estaba bien? Bueno quizá fue porque estábamos todos cansados y solo pensamos en eso, pero tengo que admitir que Matt técnicamente vive en el edificio gemelo a este a no más de 15 metros de distancia entre ellos. Pero bueno, hoy lo iría a averiguar. Cuando recordé una cosa, miré a mi lado derecho y ahí estaba ella, Sora. Si bien ella siempre me gustó, ella había comenzado a salir con Matt, lo que en un comienzo fue muy duro para mí, aunque ya sentía que lo había superado. Pero entonces esa idea vino de nuevo a mi cabeza, si él estuviese muerto, tendría el camino libre a Sora ¿No? Pensé lo egoísta que estaba siendo. No debía pensar que él esté muerto, no le deseo nada malo. Maldita sea, mi cabeza era un lio en ese momento. Cuando de momento Sora quien se encontraba abrazándome y apoyada en mí pecho, que por cierto me hacía sonrojarme bastante, había despertado.

-Buenos días –dijo para luego bostezar-

-Buenos días –le dije sonriendo, entonces fue que ella se dio cuenta de su posición y de un movimiento brusco dejo de abrazarme para luego quedar sentada en la orilla de la cama mirando al suelo avergonzada-

-Lo siento… -dijo, me conmovió de cierto modo. Aunque también me sentía un poco decepcionado- ¿Cuánto llevas despierto?

-No mucho ¿Vamos a preparar el desayuno? –al decir esto se me pasó por la mente lo incomodo que se me hacía esto, pues ni que estuviera en mi casa, pero bueno-

-Claro vamos.

Entonces con mucha delicadeza me zafé de mí hermana para no despertarla y la deje durmiendo en la cama. La mire y entonces pensé que no pareciera que fuese el fin del mundo, como se podía ver afuera. Lo que en si me causaba remordimiento por estar así de tranquilo. Y más aun contando que hoy iríamos a ver si Matt estaba vivo en el otro edificio. De todas formas me puse a ayudar a Sora preparando el desayuno. Cuando los panes que tenía en el tostador estaban listos para que les untara mantequilla, mi hermana salió del cuarto sobándose los ojos con la manga y diciendo los buenos días, a lo que ambos respondimos amablemente. Una vez terminado el desayuno nos preparamos para salir. Fui donde había dejado mi ropa usada y no tuve más remedio que tener que volver a ponérmela, entonces salí del cuarto. Allí se encontraba Sora ya completamente cambiada. Estaba vestida con ropas deportivas y esta vez no usaba falda, al parecer también había echado un cambio de ropa a mí bolso, lo que me hizo pensar que ella no planeaba volver a este lugar, por lo que directamente le pregunté.

-No planeas volver ¿verdad? –Ella se dio la vuelta dándome la espalda como si no quisiese darme la cara-

-No. No quiero volver a este lugar. De todas formas no creo que sea seguro –Tome varías cosas que nos podían servir también y las puse en el bolso –la mire extrañado pero creía entenderla-

-¿Dejaras alguna carta para tus padres si es que ellos llegasen a venir aquí? –no sé por qué lo dije solo se me vino a la mente. Ella por su lado callo un momento, y al parecer dijo que si o quizá ya lo había hecho-

-Por cierto Tai –me dijo cuándo iba a buscar a mi hermana que se encontraba en el baño- tengo algo que entregarte.

-¿Qué es? –Pregunté dándome la vuelta-

-Esto, toma –entonces en mis manos puso una pistola- Era de mi padre. Lo tenía en caso de que… bueno, ya sabes. Quizá nos sea de ayuda –en un principio estaba bastante sorprendido, entonces mire el arma que estaba en mis manos, pesaba más o menos un kilogramo. No era la primera que tenía en mis manos. Había disparado armas antes, también sabía usarlas. Ella también me pasó una caja que contenía las balas y los cargadores. La miré con bastante seriedad y terminé diciendo-

-Entiendo.

Tenía puesto el seguro, así que la guarde en mi cintura por la espalda, no me importo lo fría que estaba. Las municiones las saqué de la caja y las puse en mi bolsillo junto a los cargadores. El arma tenía capacidad de quince balas a la vez y la caja tenía tres cargadores y varías balas sueltas, los cargadores estaban con balas así que los puse en mi bolsillo las balas sueltas que eran para cargar los cargadores las puse en un bolsillo de afuera del bolso. Después de esto mi hermana ya estaba lista también para salir. Fue entonces cuando tomé el bolso y salimos del departamento. Bajamos cautelosamente habían conectado ambos edificios hace poco por lo que pasar de uno a otro se podía hacer desde el primer y segundo piso donde el segundo estaba repleto de plantas. Íbamos avanzando por la conexión cuando de un edificio a otro cuando un zombi se abalanza sobre mi hermana la cual iba detrás de nosotros la cual gritó horrorizada. No lo pensé dos veces y tomé el arma le quite el seguro y dispare a la cabeza. Poco tardaría en darme cuenta de que al hacer eso había desencadenado una bomba de tiempo. Pero antes de eso me dirigí a ver a mi hermana. No fue mordida lo que me alivió bastante aunque sí quedó manchada de esa maloliente sangre por toda su cara y pecho.

-Puaj –decía con asco mientras se trataba de limpiar como podía con las manos- y yo que no había sido salpicada antes –decía con ironía-

-Lo bueno es que estás a salvo –la ayude a levantarse y fue entonces cuando lo escuchamos-

Miramos por la ventana a hacia abajo y vimos como los zombis comenzaban a entrar por la puerta y habían roto el vidrio y eran demasiados. Cientos diría yo y cada vez comenzaban a llegar más por ambas entradas a la calle. Por poco entro en pánico, pero no lo hice, por ellas. Fue entonces cuando les dije que comenzaran a correr, las guie hacia las escaleras y comenzamos a subir, después de todo aún quería ver si Yamato estaba con vida. Subimos muchos pisos para llegar al de Matt. Tenía un poco de miedo en un principio pero me acerqué a la puerta y comencé a golpear.

-¡Matt! ¡Matt! ¡Si estás adentro abre por favor! –gritaba mientras golpeaba la puerta, mis esperanzas se desvanecían a cada golpe cuando de pronto escucho como abrían la puerta desde el otro lado. Era Matt-

-¡Matt! –gritó de alegría Sora al ver a Matt y fue a abrazarlo. Mi hermana me miró me di cuenta, pero no le di importancia-

-Sora; Tai; Kari ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Fueron ustedes los del disparo? –dijo sorprendido cuando Sora lo abrazaba-

-Vinimos a ver si estabas con vida y si fuimos nosotros. Ahora Matt, necesitamos salir de aquí ahora mismo. Si es que sabes que es lo que está pasando –dije alertándolo de la situación y recordándole a Sora lo que estaba pasando- ¡Vamos tenemos que salir de aquí! ¡Rápido!

Fue entonces cuando uno de mis mayores temores se hizo realidad. Al bajar nuevamente para buscar una vía de escape por el segundo piso a una de las calles adyacentes. Vi como los zombis repletaban el lugar, el piso estaba lleno y se escuchaban puertas del mismo piso romperse y lo peor, comenzaban a subir la escalera. Lleno de terror junto con los otros dimos la vuelta y comenzamos a subir. Era un edificio de doce pisos, cuando estábamos en el quinto paramos un momento.

-Tenemos que pensar en algo ¡Rápido! –dije pensando cómo podía-

-El edificio está completamente vacío. –Dijo Matt- Cuando esto empezó yo estaba aquí. En la televisión llamaron a la calma y que nos quedáramos en nuestras casas y que esperáramos nuevo aviso. Pero la gente del edificio no hizo caso y fue un escape en masa de este edificio. Vi incluso como la gente se atropellaba. No dudo de que alguien hubiese muerto. Pero bueno, eso no va al caso. Podemos utilizar las cosas que tengan los departamentos que dejaron abiertos sus dueños –dijo el rubio poniéndonos al tanto de lo que había sucedido en este sector-

-Tienes razón Matt, lo primero será retrasar a los zombis. Así ganaremos tiempo para pensar.

-Buen idea ¿Pero con qué? –preguntó-

-Usemos los sofás de los departamentos –entramos a uno de los departamentos y ayudando todos los sacamos como pudimos y lo tiramos escalera abajo. Así estuvimos tirando todos los sofás que encontramos en ese pasillo al frente de la escalera, donde había tres. Esperando que los detuviese por bastante tiempo-

-Espera un momento Tai. Esas no son las únicas escaleras que hay en el edificio y si ellos tenían repleto el segundo y primer piso quizá suban por la otra escalera también.

-¡Vamos a hacer lo mismo en las otras escaleras entonces! –el edificio era alargado por lo que pasamos unos departamentos para entrar al pasillo donde se encontraba la otra escalera, así entonces hicimos lo mismo-

-Si es que pueden pasar eso, se demoraran un buen tiempo –dijo Sora limpiándose el sudor de la frente-

-Eso espero –dije no muy confiado aún, no conocía la fuerza de una masa de ellas arrasando todo a su paso-

-¿Deberemos hacer lo mismo en cada piso? –Preguntó Matt-

-Sería lo más seguro –dije-

Estuvimos parados ahí un momento recuperando fuerzas, cuando decidimos hacer lo mismo en los siguientes dos pisos. Así fue entonces como comenzamos a trabajar nuevamente obstaculizando las escaleras de ambos lados a medida que subíamos. Finalmente terminamos en el séptimo piso. Por el momento estaba todo tranquilo. Fuimos al departamento de Matt que estaba en el séptimo y descansamos ahí. Estuvimos callados por mucho tiempo descansando sentados en la sala de estar. Aunque yo no paraba de pensar en cómo podríamos salir de ahí. Entonces Matt rompió el hielo. Tosió un poco y comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno, me alegro mucho de verlos chicos, en especial a ti Sora –dijo haciendo que ella se sonrojara- Ahora me podrían decir ¿cómo fue que llegaron aquí? –Fue entonces como le conteste yo. Todo lo que habíamos vivido hasta ahora- Entiendo –dijo después de escuchar mi historia completa poniendo su mano en el mentón, como pensando- Así que tu atrajiste a los zombis hacía acá.

-No tuve otra opción –dije defendiéndome-

-Sí, si lo entiendo, aunque ahora estamos atrapados aquí. ¿Pero me dejas ver el arma?

-Está bien. Toma –dije pasándole el arma-

-Es bastante pesada –dijo contemplándola por varios lados. Entonces me apuntó. Esto causo que las chicas se alteraran- ¿No tienes miedo de que te esté apuntando con un arma? -dijo Yamato, yo solo lo mire sin cambiar la expresión de mi rostro-

-¡Yamato! ¡No bromees con un arma de verdad! ¡No es un juguete! –Dijo Sora furiosa parándose de su silla-

-Dispara –dije desafiante- si es que te atreves.

-No me obligues Tai –dijo el pareciendo bastante molesto. Las chicas nos miraban ahora con terror en sus rostros. Mientras que ambos nos mirábamos bastante serios-

-Dispara si no eres un cobarde –dije probándolo de nuevo-

-Tú te lo buscaste –fue entonces como comenzó a apretar el gatillo lentamente. Las chicas al ver esto gritaron de horror. Pero cuando el gatillo fue presionado completamente y ellas cerraban sus ojos, el arma no disparó. Ellas miraron confundidas. Las miramos un momento cuando luego nos volvimos a mirar nosotros y comenzamos a reír a carcajadas-

-¡Que es tan gracioso! –dijo Sora bastante molesta-

-El arma tiene un seguro, sabía que no iba a disparar –dije aun con risa-

-No creerías que le iba a disparar a Tai sin ninguna razón –dijo Yamato para luego reírse más fuerte-

-¡Con eso no se bromea! –Dijo Sora para luego darnos a ambos un buen golpe en la cara-

-Lo merecía –dijimos ambos golpeados en los sofás mientras Sora estaba parada aun molesta-

-Tai… no vuelvas a hacer eso. Me asustaste mucho –me dijo Kari bastante apenada con lo sucedido. Yo recuperándome del golpe me levante y apoye mi mano en su hombro-

-Lo siento Kari. No lo volveré a hacer –ella levanto su cabeza y me miró-

-Toma Tai. A pesar de que no conozco el arma, sabía que no dirías eso si no fuese seguro que el arma no dispararía. Pero tienes que admitir que fue divertido asustar a las chicas –dijo nuevamente burlándose de ellas, haciendo que Sora tronara los huesos de sus manos mirándolo bastante molesta-

-Sí, lo fue –dije- Pero Yamato, solo por que eras tú me dejé llevar por el momento, pero nunca apuntes a nadie si no tienes una razón para hacerlo. Yo estaba seguro de que el arma no dispararía, como dijiste. Pero aun así es un arma. Y como dijo Sora no es un juguete –dije ahora completamente serio. Ambas mujeres me miraron sorprendidas y Matt me miró también seriamente-

-Entiendo. Lo siento chicas. Pero es que yo no he estado afuera como ustedes y no he visto nada de lo que han dicho además de las noticias antes de que se cortara la electricidad. De ahora en adelante trabajemos para poder salir de aquí.

Todos parecíamos estar de acuerdo, cuando de repente se escucha desde los pisos de abajo como se rompían cosas y los gritos de aquellas abominables criaturas.

-No puede ser ¿Ya lograron superar los obstáculos que les pusimos? –Dijo Sora incrédula-

-Maldición –dije- nos relajamos tanto y me puse a bromear que olvide pensar en la situación en la que estamos ¡Maldita sea! –dije bastante molesto conmigo mismo-

-También es mi culpa Tai. Pero vamos pensemos en algo. Todavía están en el sexto piso así que tenemos tiempo antes de que lleguen.

-¡Salgamos de aquí! ¡Subamos al siguiente piso y hagamos más barricadas en las escaleras! –dije tomando el bolso y saliendo por la puerta, los demás me siguieron-

Entonces comenzamos nuevamente a hacer lo mismo. Tratando nuevamente de ganar tiempo. Nos confiamos demasiado en que ellos no iban a poder pasar eso, pero al parecer si pueden. Y el edificio no tiene pisos infinitos. Tarde o temprano estaríamos atrapados.

Fin del Capitulo.


End file.
